


The Iron Wings of Man (And Other Marvel Movies for 900 Yen or Less)

by Pepsi (Pepsiiii)



Series: One offs [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, No Strings Attached, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/pseuds/Pepsi
Summary: “I repeat myself. Why are you, Tsukushina Kou-““Not my name.”“At my. Fucking house.”OR; Goshiki and Tsukishima make out.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: One offs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Iron Wings of Man (And Other Marvel Movies for 900 Yen or Less)

**Author's Note:**

> [A Halo Around The Moon] deleted scene that never made it into the actual fic. 
> 
> I've had this in my drafts just sitting since chapter 2 or something. Apparently a lot of people like and that makes me happy so what's the harm in posting? I hope you enjoy and If yes check out the fic it didn't make the cut for here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921082/chapters/52321555
> 
> Ariel, Delta- This is for you.  
> (NOTE: this is from months ago and my writing style has made a drastic jump In stylization and quality. I was by no means BAD before, damn good even, but I'm much better now. If you enjoyed go read my other works and see my real skill in action) <3

Kei hadn’t had many friends in his childhood but the few (1) friends he did have understood him like no one else. Not because he was deep and sad like everyone thought, or evil and mean like everyone assumed but because Kei was just another kid waiting for a friend. So now at the ripe age of 17 Kei was ready for another  _ big _ friend, even if he didn’t realize that himself. The new connections with his teammates had gotten stronger over the course of the school year and previous summer but what he was looking for wasn’t something that could be found in Karasuno’s boy's volleyball team- too close to home, too close to Kei. Too many repercussions if something went wrong. Not worth the risk- so Kei went somewhere else. 

“Why are you at my fucking house.”

“Can I come inside?”

Goshiki Tsutomu was somehow a bigger dick then Tsuksihima Kei was. Kei doesn’t know why he chose to visit the one member of Shiratorizawa who probably hated him (he’s the only member Kei actually knows. Thank you youth training camp) but he had. It was early enough in the morning for Goshiki to still have his pajamas on but late enough for Kei to not seem insane for coming to the door. Though if you were going by Goshiki’s expression alone you’d think Kei had grown 2 extra heads and was trying to sell him silver spoons insistently. 

“I repeat myself. Why are you, _Tsukushina Kou_ -“

“Not my name.”

“At my. Fucking house.”

“I got sick of being around dogs all day.”

Kei almost found himself laughing at Goshiki’s lost expression. 

“What does that even mean?”

“Whatever _you_ want it to mean”

At that Goshiki sighed. They shared a few more moments of tense staring before the shorter boy moved to the left, allowing Kei inside. As Goshiki led Kei through his home Kei gazed around the hallway they had been walking through. Pictures of a family hung on the wall, dust gathering on the corners of the frame. Kei found himself inside a room, of which Kei assumes belonged to Goshiki, and watched as Goshiki flopped himself down onto the bed. Kei let his eyes wander around the room but never sitting on one object long enough to be defined as ‘looking’. A few awards tacked to the wall, some manga in his bookshelf, a pair of white gym socks haphazardly thrown on the floor, a single stuffed duck on his bed. A very normal room. 

“You have a nice house.”

“Yes, I do. Thanks for noticing.”

Kei wasn’t even facing Goshiki when he said this but he could see his expression clear as day. If there was one thing refreshing about being around Goshiki it was the competence and self-confidence radiating from his every pore. Goshiki might have been an overzealous dick at best and dismissive asshole at worse but he wasn’t stupid. Nor was he loud. He wasn’t one of those  _ dogs.  _ He was a human being (still disgusting but less so) with a working brain and didn’t begin screaming at a moment's notice. Kei didn’t have to worry about being bombarded with volleyball nonsense around Goshiki. While they were at the training camp together a year back he hadn’t really talked about much volleyball with Goshiki off the court at all. The few conversations they had were focused mainly on pissing each other off and movies. A wonderful combination. So with that knowledge in mind Kei brought himself to the current moment of his standing inside Goshiki’s bedroom with his backpack in his hand. 

“So did you have a reason for coming over at-“ Goshiki checks his phone as Kei turns towards him.

“10:14 in the morning? Or?”

At this Kei holds up a DVD case.

“I brought the entire Avengers series.”

That was how Kei found himself on a couch next to a gasping Goshiki. Apparently American superheroes were his ‘thing’ second to volleyball. Kei could relate to hidden passions and because of his whole dinosaur thing he had no reason to judge. At some point, snacks had found their way on the table and Kei was pretty impressed with the lineup. 

“Nice snacks.” Kei murmured as he bit into a strawberry coated cookie. Goshiki has picked up his own bag of chips and pressed play on the movie all while wearing a pleased expression on his face. 

“Yes they are great aren’t they?” A noncommittal nod was the only thing Goshiki received as an answer and took it in stride. With that, the movie began and the only sounds in the house were the occasional crunching of chips and the voices of actors from a subpar film series. At some point, Goshiki and Kei had gotten closer. The space between them was steadily shrinking and no one seemed to notice or care. Once their shoulders began to touch Kei felt Goshiki stiffen a bit before relaxing a second later. After that Kei felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket.

_ 10:49  _

_ Yama _

_ Hinata and Kageyama said they’re really sorry about what happened.  _

_ 10:50 _

_ Yama _

_ Please don’t hold this against them it was my fault  _

_ 10:52 _

_ Yama _

_ Tsuki I know you’re reading these please don’t ignore this. We’re sorry _

“What happened?” Goshiki had been leaning over on Kei a bit, their personal spaces long past breached by the other. 

“Just dogs breaking things.”

"Still don't know what that means"

"Whatever _you_ want it to mean."

After saying that Kei put his phone in his bag and turned back to the movie. 

Neither of them knew at which point they stopped watching the movie and decided to make out but Kei could only assume it was toward the 30-minute point of the second movie. Kei had let the movie quickly move to the background as Goshiki cradled his face with his hands. It was relaxing and fun and calm compared to past experiences of Kei’s and every time they had to part for air Kei found himself drawn back to Goshiki’s mouth. 

“You’re really good at this Goshiki-kun”

At that moment, Kei realized Goshiki had a thing for praise. His reactions throughout the morning were too consistent for it to be a fluke. Every time Kei complimented or spoke well about him Goshiki seemed to brighten considerably, a new air of confidence surging through him with each comment. The kiss grew more excited after Kei’s comment and if he made a more than pleased hum during said kiss no one had to know. 

The room was dark and warm (Kei felt like everything was in a hazy sort of glow, his ears picked up the sound of his own kissing, the hum of the T.V in front of him and the sound of a phone buzzing.) The pace slowed down again leaving both of them content and warm leaning on each other. Goshiki has found a place on Kei’s chest and dozed off a few minutes prior. Now alone with his thoughts, even though his mind was still somewhat jumbled up, Kei thought of Goshiki.

He was smart and good at volleyball. He was a competent person and even better player on and off the court. He wasn’t close to Kei at all and didn’t seem to have any kind of romantic feelings for Kei in the slightest. He didn’t like Kei much but he didn’t not like him too much either. They were just close enough to make out for 40 minutes and sleep on the couch tangled up together but not close enough to go out in public.

Everything was quiet and simple and perfect. For the first time in days, Kei felt himself relax and look past what had transpired earlier in the week. 

_ As per usual I am right about what I need. To get away from everything close to me. Too close.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a comment ;)
> 
> (Since this is old I'll give it a shorter name)
> 
> you guys know the deal, comment your thoughts, praise me insistently, go on twitter and yell at me to be productive. It really means a lot when you do!
> 
> //Twt//@Burnttoastwbttr


End file.
